clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and Fluffy. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. [User:Triskelle made me a siggy, which I am about to test. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 22:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *Go to Project:Female Users if you are a female! ----Alex001 13:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) (I AM NOT A FEMALE USER!!!) *I know we are going to have fun with this one. --Spy Guy Pers 21:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *'I REPEAT, I AM BACK. I AM BACK!!!!' --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Quitters are coming back. After much talking, Aqua Jet returned! I REPEAT, AQUA JET RETURNED! ----Alex001 09:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Ninjinians birthday is on Saturday 21st February. *My birhtday is on the 23d! --Spy Guy Pers 23:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) *If you appreciate a user, you could go to Project:Awards and submit your official reward there so that could be your "medal of appreciation" towards the user. Hurry now! *24keyser is back. I repeat, 24KEYSER IS BACK! *Triskelle has returned, I repeat, TRISKELLE HAS RETURNED! *Go to Project:Article Merging Center for one of the largest mergers of all! Who knew could create such articles? *Spider880 might quit the CP Fanon wiki because people are yelling at him and he feels hurt. *Spongebobrocks09 might quit because he feels left out. He feels that Happyface is trying to make him quit because he makes hurtful comments concerning his grammar. *UPDATE: Triskelle has kindly agreed to help turn the Club Chicken Wiki around! Operation Chicken Noodle Soup's new goal is to now help Triskelle and DP turn the Un-CP Wiki around! Everyone, pitch in and help them turn the Club Chicken Wiki into a humorous and clean un-wiki! I, your Co-Webmaster Explorer, approve this message! * I kind of think we should call the Club Chicken Wiki the "Un-Club Penguin Wiki" from now on. *I am making a Grammar Guide on PowerPoint for all the users of the wiki, in the hope that you all will type better and less confusing articles! I would greatly appreaciate your help! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *Please, and I mean PLEASE solve my puzzles. I have had my FIRST puzzle for over TWO WEEKS!!! So go to my puzzles by following this link!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 14:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Please do not use "Peng" for anything. Due to PengWay, Penghis Khan, Pengyboo Island, Penguville, Pengu Town, Pengolia, Penguin Academy, Penguin Arena, Penguin Micro, Penguin Productions, Penguin Man: The Movie, Penguin Secret Agency and (gasping) so much more... that is why we must stop this "Peng" thing. Unless if it really fits inside. Also, I won't be around around this week due to me staying back in school for: supplementary classes, courses and a field trip. I also won't be on Thursdays much. Thanks! Bye! --Alex001 14:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *If you feel you have a legit complaint about a member or staff member, visit the Court House to file a complaint. (Talk to me!) *I am on a making images streak!!So if you need an image done that you don't want to do yourself, come to me and request on my talk page.I will have the requested image done in a period of 1 to 3 days.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Koobly Kronicles *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) The Troublesome Trio! Featured Quote Featured Picture .]] User Of The Week Congrats to Explorer 767! Absences —I'M GOING TO Savannah! I may get to edit a little bit! -TurtleShroom Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main